ThE NeW nIcKnAmE!
by ZanessaLovers2008
Summary: So what happenes When you and your boyfriend get in to a miss understanding? a new nick name


The New Nickname!

East High's king (Troy Bolton) and West high's queen(Gabriella Montez) were never meant to look into each other's eyes and find love but they did about 1 year ago to this very day but that's another story for another day right now we're getting ready for east high to slash west high in a game of BASKETBALL!

Gabby's p.o.v-

Yet another game of basketball, I can't take it to see Jake try and hurt Troy every game, he doesn't but you know it still gets me angry that's why I decided to trade schools over to east high. All of Troy's friends know that were going out and that's it, not even my friends well that won't be to hard cause I don't have any I have had offers but I like to be on my own for most of the time okay maybe I do have friends but I don't like them. Man I can't believe I have to walk past east high to get to my part of their stadium.

"Watch out west high which coming through" that would be Chad, he calls shit out to me every game, I know he doesn't mean it I mean I am his sister I try not to let what he say get to me

"Well if it isn't the birds nest, how Meany is growing in it this time?" yeah it's true he had birds fly into his hair once and try and lay eggs oh that was priceless. Troy was walking to the front he always does he tries to make the guys leave me alone but that is our plane and then I come and say some shit comment.

"Back off Montez, get to your side of the court, come on guys let's leave this piece of shit behind" wow Troy I took that one bad.

"Watch it Bolton, your side kick started it," okay sounded like a 2 year old but our well

"And I'm finishing it, no one want you around here so fuck off" okay something is wrong with him I move my eyes over to a confused Chad yep he thinks something is up.

"Well guess you're not getting your way tonight Bolton I've moved to east high baby!" and with that I walked away. Not before turning around and noticed Jake talking to him, fuck better get over there and stop it.

"Get your own girlfriend Bolton and leave mine alone" you say what Jake

"Umm, WHAT? Jake leave them alone oh and we need to talk"

"Yeah take your girlfriend and leave" Troy is getting pissed off

"Oh I plane too" we walked away and Jake pulled me into his waist and placed his hand on my lower back I pulled away

"Don't touch me Jake I've told you heaps of times I am not interested in you okay!" I yelled at Jake his face expression turned sad then angry.

"Then don't lead me on!"

"ahh, I don't I run away from you, and I guess I won't need to run anymore as I have moved schools, good bye Jake FOREVER" I stomped away from a confused Jake everyone was looking at me and I mean everyone, I turned and looked at the wildcats they were all smiling at me except for Troy, what is with him tonight!

"Gabriella, over here" I looked over to Sharpay and ran towards her, I heard gasps come from west high but don't care I HATE that school!

"Hey girl, so you moving here?" Sharpay asked

"Yep… I can't wait but … umm what's wrong with Troy? And why is it quit?" we both looked up to everyone looking at us even Troy

"Yes? Are we that fabulous that we need your intension? CAUSE WE DON'T WANT IT!" wow she sure can scream, I giggled. I heard someone yell out traitor but I could not care!

"Wow, nice voice Sharpay!"

"Oh I get it from my mom, so umm… I'm not sure what's with Troy sorry" I giggled again

"oh that's okay lets watch the game "I glanced down to the court and saw Jake on Troy, Troy has the ball and went for a shot but Jake slammed into him and he came tumbling down, I got to my feet and raced down to Troy, there were heaps of people crowded around him but I squeezed myself through to see Chad helping Troy up, he shot me a glare and I don't understand why

"Gabby can you help me?" Chad was having difficulty helping Troy up to I went to help him but troy flinched so I stoped

"What is wrong with you Troy?"

"What's wrong with me, why don't you ask your boyfriend Jake?" I could see Tears run down his face but I think it was from the pain

"What are you talking about? I'm not Jake's girlfriend! I'm yours" I heard gasps only from west high and yet again I heard more people say traitor

"Not any more" after I heard that I dropped to my knees and started to cry, Chad dropped Troy and I heard him yelp from the pain, Chad rushed to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Gabby are you okay?" I could see the concern in his eyes and hear it in his voice; Taylor rushed over and hugged me

"Her? What about me, please someone help me" Zeke bent down and pulled him up. I really need to talk to him about this, what has gotten him into this? I don't understand I thought he would be happy and he knows that I love him; I have for a year now and now he thinks that Jake is my boy friend I would never and I mean never cheat on someone and I would never and will never date Jake! That is just so wrong on so many levels. Zeke rushed Troy to the First Aid Room and then quickly ran out on the court and help the Wildcats finish the game.

Sharpay, Taylor and myself all went into the room to see Troy crying but I quickly rushed out and started to cry myself, I started to slip down the door and then I was sitting next to the door, I heard Sharpay say something and he said he was I think she asked if he was okay! I pushed my ear up to the door and listened closer to the convocation.

"What happened out there troy? You dumped Gabby!" I heard a sniffle come from… umm I think it was Taylor!

"Yeah, I know"

"Ahh why?" this time Sharpay asked

"because I saw her yesterday in the mall with Jake and her friends and he was touching her and it looked like she enjoyed it" I heard crying and it was from Troy but once I heard that he thought I like Jake I started to dry reach, I mean ewww me like Jake ahh no!

"Did you see everything? Cause from what I saw it looked like she was trying to pull away!" what is it with these people? They all really like the mall! I giggled to myself

"Yes I saw it! I am not blind, I saw it all I saw her laugh, his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his hands and by that point I walked into a shop because I could not believe my eyes" oh for god's sake I am so getting up and straighten this out, I stood up and turned the door handle and pushed the door open, everyone looked at me

"Umm, girls can we have a moment?" the girls nodded and walked out and I shut the door

"What do you want Gabriella" I took a step back, I have never heard Troy say Gabriella to me before he must really be angry, I can understand why! But why he didn't come and ask me I have no idea!

"I heard what you said, it's not true for starters yes I was laughing yes his hands were on my waist and yes I did put mine on his but ONLY because I was trying to pull them off, Troy if you stayed watching you would of seen that I yelled at him and stomped off, I don't let people touch me like that except for you, Troy I don't want ANYONE to hold my hand or hug me to keep me warm or to kiss me or to protect me because with everyone else I don't feel warmth from them and their hands don't fit in mine and I don't feel tingles when I kiss them not saying I do but yeah and they don't protect me like the way you do, don't you see I only want to be with you, that's why I moved here, I ONLY want to love you!" it was quit for a long time well except for the crying on the other side of the door, Sharpay and Taylor must have been listening at the door! I so have to talk to them when I am don't here!

"So ... umm that's it I guess I'll see you around… bye" I turned around and opened the door walked out but he didn't follow me, the girls got up and we started to walk out of the corridor, Sharpay and Taylor walked out to the court and I looked back to see nothing I turned around I walked out

"GABBY! WAIT" I turned around to see Troy running up to me, I stopped and he pulled me by the waist and hugged me, he started to kiss me on my neck trying to find my soft spot, and as soon as he did he sucked the living day lights out of it, I mound his name and he stopped and looked at me we pulled apart but we were holding hands while looking in each other's eyes.

"Oh god gabby, I am so sorry, I can't believe I dumped you! Will you take me back please I know it sounds…." I cut him off with a kiss a very romantic kiss that is!

"does that answer your question?" he pulled me by my waist and I rapped my arms around his neck we both leaned in and our lips met, he pulled my legs up around his waist and pushed me over to the wall, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened it slowly until his tong slipped in, our tongs danced together until air was necessary we pulled apart to hear the siren go and loud cheers, Sharpay and Taylor ran in

"We won the game!" they both were screaming and jumping up and down, me and Troy just laughed I was still on his hips when the boys ran in they all stoped when they saw us.

"So you are back together it seems, Troy finally came back down to earth and figured that he could not live without you gabby" Zeke said

"Yeah, we are back together" we kissed again

"Congratulations, Team voted you Game Ball" Chad screamed out

"Congratulations, Wildcat" he looked at me again with a confused expression across his face

"Hmm! Wildcat? What does it mean?"

"It's your new nickname but ONLY from me" I said while looking at everyone then they started to laugh

"Okay baby brie" Jason said to me

"Oh by the way Bella, I Love the new nickname!" we kissed again, a sweat romantic kiss

(Soft music begins to play)

THE END

ImOgEnE


End file.
